Pretty Cure: Elemental Powers, Go! Against Evil!
Pretty Cure: Elemental Powers, Go! Against Evil! 'is a crossover movie between Shuruiki Yoshi's Twinkling Pretty Cure! and Japanesenerd247's Perfect Element Precure! Characters Pretty Cure * [[Kohaku Daisy|'Kohaku Daisy]]/Cure Amber: Daisy is a tomboyish girl who is friendly and on the school volleyball team. She seems cool and calm, but is actually energetic and loves to laugh. Also loves donuts, especially glazed. Her alter ego is Cure Amber, who represents courage and has the power of light. Her theme color is yellow. * Yuriamai Sakura/Cure Floret: Sakura is a shy and sweet girl who loves to read but doesn't have many friends. She also loves cooking and is very good at it. After she meets Daisy, she begins to open up to people. Her alter ego is Cure Floret, who represents friendship and has the power of flowers. Her theme color is pink. * Izumi Rose/Cure Sapphire: Rose is a smart student who is president of the student council. She always gets good grades on tests, but is usually teased because of this. This makes her think she has no real friends until she meets Daisy and the others. Her alter ego is Cure Sapphire, who represents love and has the power of water. Her theme color is blue. * Kohaku Hikaru/Cure Solar: Hikaru is Daisy's younger sister who is in the same grade as her. She is bubbly and energetic and loves to make others laugh. However, she is very childish, and sometimes causes people trouble instead of trying to help them. Her alter ego is Cure Solar, who represents happiness and has the power of electricity. Her theme color is orange. * Kodoku Seishin/Cure Starlight: Seishin used to be a villain named Comet, until Daisy, Sakura, Rose, and Hikaru helped her realize who she truly was. She appears cold at first, but is nice once you get to know her well. Her alter ego is Cure Starlight, who represents freedom and who has the power of stars. Her theme color is purple. * Hayami Tanaka/Cure Blazing '(田中早未 - キュア・ブレイジング Tanaka hayami- kyua bureijingu) Hayami is 14 year-old girl who is a volleyball star who had an unfortunate day with the Black Widowers, Hayami's rival team. Hayami loves the color red, for she is a part of Tishi Middle School's Red Blazers volleyball team. As Cure Blazing, her motif is dragon's flame and represents compassion and strength. Her catchphrase is "The red heart of burning strength! Cure Blazing!" Her finishing attack is Blazing Flare, and her background color is raspberry. * 'Emi Kobayashi- Cure Citrus '(小林恵美 - キュアシトラス Kobayashi emi- kyuashitorasu) Mei is a 14 year-old girl who is actually the shy one of the group. She usually prefers J-pop and sushi over boys and idols. Mei loves the color orange, for she wears it all the time in her school outfits. As Cure Citrus, her motif is oranges and represents energy and agility. Her catchphrase is "The orange heart of juicy energy! Cure Citrus!" Her finishing attack is Citrus Splash, and her background color is yellow-orange. * 'Emiko Akai- Cure Sunbeam '''( 赤池恵美子 - キュアサンビーム Akaike Emiko - kyuasanbīmu) Emiko is a fourteen year-old girl who loves manga. Any kind of manga you prefer, Emiko would love it. Emiko is also the daughter of a famous fashion designer, so she gets all of the popularity with boys, even though she prefers being with friends. She also loves the color yellow, for she loves bananas and all yellow fruits. As Cure Sunbeam, her motif is the sun and represents hope and brightness. Her catchphrase is "The yellow heart of shining hope! Cure Sunbeam!" Her finishing attack is Sunbeam Flash, and her background color is golden yellow. Mascots * '''Sparkle: A bunny-like fairy who is kind and cheerful and always ready to help the Cures. As the series goes on, however, she learns from Komon how to help even more and how to be a better fairy. * Komon: Sparkle's caretaker who acts like an older brother. He resembles a bear and is caring and smart. He teaches Sparkle how to be a better fairy, but makes a lot of mistakes himself. More info coming soon! Category:Crossovers Category:Movies Category:Yoshi0001 Category:Made Up 'Movies'